Til Death Us Do Part (then Magnus says Nope, I don't think so)
by deannaG
Summary: Alec dies, BUT he doesn't stay dead. This is after all the last fanfic in the Rune Series, and I would never end it with his death. I repeat, not a death fic. Rated for language and the terrible things I continue to do to poor Alec. Oh and Magnus talks about killing himself because Alec is dead. Once more, not a death fic. It ends with my usual fluffy goodness. Rune Series part 8.
1. Chapter 1

This is it, the end of the **Rune Series**.

I hope you have tissues because I cried when it first popped into my head, I cried as I typed it out, and I cried every time I read through it.

Take my hand and we will get through this together. I promise a fluffy and happy ending.

xxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Eighteen year old Max sips his soda as he sits in the Hunter's Moon. He smiles at Maia as she brings over pretzels.

The television is on. Max isn't paying attention to it until he hears everybody laughing. He glances up and sees that there is breaking news of 'weirdness' in Greenpoint. Of course, the mundanes can't see what is really happening. They only see cars getting mysterious dents. Stuff falling for no apparent reason. They can't see the demons or the ShadowHunters fighting the demons.

Max smiles as the coverage shows Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary, and Uncle Jace hard at work. The demons don't stand a chance.

Max sees other ShadowHunters, then he sits up because he sees Alec fighting a demon. But his father isn't aware of the demon sneaking up behind him.

As Max tries to think of what he can do, the demon grabs his father, spins him around and slashes his claw across Alec's neck and chest. Blood spurts as Alec collapses.

Everybody in the bar screams. Maia gasps and reaches for Max, but he runs out of the bar. He stands on the sidewalk, tears rolling down his face, his hands trembling, unsure of what to do or where to go.

He feels as if he is back in the nightmare he had when he was thirteen and needed to save seven year old Alec. Only this time, he failed.

He gets a text message.

 ** _Poppa_**

With a shaking hand, he hits the screen.

 ** _Infirmary NOW_**

Max cries as he creates a portal to the Institute.

He runs to the Infirmary. He sees Aunt Clary sitting next to Simon. He sees Aunt Izzy holding Uncle Jace.

Max sees his father laying flat on his back on a bed. His tshirt is covered in blood. His eyes are closed, he could be sleeping, if you didn't notice that he wasn't breathing. Or the gashes across his throat and chest. The gash across his throat goes under his love rune and through his deflect/block rune, which explains why the mundanes screamed. Once it was slashed, Alec was no longer invisible, and the mundanes saw his dead body.

Max walks over to Poppa. Magnus is standing at the side of the bed, just as motionless as his husband. His eyes are red from crying. Max puts his arms around Magnus. His father looks at him with dead eyes.

Max holds his father tight. There is something at the back of his mind, something important, but Max can't see beyond his father laying dead on the bed. He can hear Aunt Izzy sobbing. He can hear Uncle Jace crying. He can hear Simon trying to comfort Aunt Clary.

Magnus' legs give way, and as Max guides him to a chair, something clicks in his mind. Magnus sits down, doubles over and holds his head. He starts to wail. Max comforts him as best he can, but he needs to see something.

He walks over to Alec and without touching his father, he looks at the slash across his throat. The slash goes through the middle of his deflect/block rune, across his Adam's apple, but AROUND the love rune.

Max goes back to Magnus, kneels in front of his father and whispers, "You can fix him."

Magnus looks at him with tear filled eyes, "Max, he was dead when I got there."

"Yes, but you can bring him back."

"Max, that is dark magic."

Max shakes his head, "His love rune wasn't slashed."

Magnus blinks, "It should have been."

Max nods, "Yes, but it wasn't."

Magnus takes a deep breath, wipes his eyes and slowly stands up. He walks over to the bed. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. He opens them and looks at Alec's throat. The slash is an inch under the love rune, it doesn't even have blood on it.

Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary are staring at Magnus. Max walks over to him.

Magnus looks at the slash wound, it is a straight line on both sides of the rune. He looks at Max and takes a deep breath.

He traces the rune with a shaky finger. Nothing happens.

Magnus looks at Max as tears run down both of their faces. "Try again, Poppa."

Magnus wipes his eyes. He rubs his thumb across his index finger and blue sparks appear. He traces the rune again. Nothing happens.

Magnus leans over and gently kisses Alec's cold lips, "Alexander, please, I need you."

He snaps his fingers, the blue spark is brighter, and he traces the love rune a third time.

The top of the rune glows a pale blue. As the glow travels down the rune, it gets brighter, until the entire rune is glowing.

Alec's wedding rune starts to glow blue.

Magnus and Max hold each other, as one by one all of Alec's runes start to glow blue, bright enough to be seen through the material of his tshirt.

His deflect/block rune is the last rune to start glowing. The slash across his neck slowly heals. The slashes across his chest slowly heal.

Jace gasps. He lifts his shirt and they watch as his parabatai rune slowly reappears. It glows blue for a second or two before becoming the familiar black. Jace looks at Magnus with wide eyes.

Izzy grabs his hand, "Look."

They turn back to Alec and see his chest rising and falling as he starts to breathe. His runes have stopped glowing blue and are once again black.

Alec gasps and slowly opens his eyes. His eyes are unfocused. He blinks a few times, "Magnus?"

Magnus lets Max go and runs to the bed. He pulls Alec into his arms and holds him tight. Alec's arms go around him.

Magnus runs his hand through Alec's hair and kisses him.

Izzy smiles. She gently says, "Magnus, how about sharing?"

Magnus pulls away from his husband and nods. He slowly gets off the bed.

Max sits down quickly and holds Alec tight.

Izzy laughs, "Hey cutting the line there."

Max gives her a quick smile as he lets his father go.

Izzy walks to the bed, as Alec stands up. Magnus quickly runs to his side to help. He pulls Alec into his arms again and holds him.

Izzy shakes her head. Magnus gives her a weak smile as he lets Alec go. She finally gets a chance to hold her _back from the dead_ big brother.

Alec rests his head on top of hers and asks, "What exactly happened to me?"

Magnus takes a deep breath and holds Max's hand, "What do you remember?"

Alec thinks about it as Izzy holds him, "I was fighting this demon and then my arm was grabbed from behind. I turned around and felt something cut across my neck. Then I'm gasping for air and I woke up."

Magnus swallows, "You died, Alexander."

Alec blinks at him and looks down at Izzy, "I died?"

She nods and holds him tighter.

Alec looks at Jace, "I died?"

Jace walks over, nodding, "My parabatai rune disappeared." He can't wait for his turn and holds Alec even though Izzy is still pressed against her brother's chest.

Alec stands there holding Izzy and Jace, disbelief on his face.

After a few minutes, Izzy takes a deep breath and lets him go. Jace does as well. Clary sees her chance and grabs Alec. He holds her. He looks at Magnus, "But I'm back."

Magnus nods, "The rune."

Alec rests his head on Clary's.

Simon looks at him, "You may be a zombie. Do you want to eat brains?"

Alec looks at him, "A zombie? Eat brains? Why is the vampire here?"

Clary laughs and squeezes Alec.

Simon looks uncomfortable, "Maia called me, so I rushed over here. Figured I would pay my respects."

Clary looks up at Alec, then smiles at Simon, "It's okay, Simon. He's teasing. Right?"

Alec nods, "This is too strange. I don't feel like I died."

Izzy rests her head on Alec's arm, "You should have Catarina check you out and make sure you came back okay."

Magnus nods, "Let's go right away."

Alec nods, "Okay."

Izzy kisses Alec's cheek. Clary gives him one more squeeze. Jace hugs him again. Simon walks over and gives him a quck hug.

Max walks over to him. Magnus looks at Max.

Magnus says gently, "Max, wait for us at the loft."

Max looks from one father to the other, "But...?"

Alec hugs him. "It's okay, Max. We shouldn't be with Catarina long."

Max takes a deep breath and nods, "Fine." He kisses Alec's cheek and lets him go. He hugs Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon. With one last look at Alec, he creates a portal and goes home.

Magnus holds Alec's hand tight and creates a portal to Beth Israel Hospital. After another round of hugs, he and Alec leave.

Magnus walks to the Nurse's Station, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Catarina is?"

The nurse behind the desk smiles sadly at him, "She went home, there was a death in the family."

Magnus and Alec look at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catarina sits in the chair. She doesn't think she has cried this much in her entire lifetime. And she knows she isn't done crying. She has to see Magnus and they will cry together. Along with poor Max.

To think today seemed like a pretty normal boring day. She worked her rounds as usual and thought she might be able to leave on time for a change.

Until she went into the Nurse's Lounge. There was a special report on the news. 'Weirdness' in Greenpoint. She wasn't even listening to the report until she heard Missy scream, "Where did that dead man come from?"

Catarina looked up to see Alexander Lightwood with his throat and chest spurting blood. To her trained eye, she knew he was dead before he hit the ground. She wasn't even aware of running to the ladies room. She glanced in the mirror and saw that she was blue. Her glamour was gone. She ran into a stall, sat on the toilet seat and cried.

A half hour later, there was a knock on the stall door. It was Trudi, "Catarina, you okay in there?"

Catarina shakes her head. She whispers, "I just heard my nephew died."

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. You get yourself together and go home. I'll tell Derek."

"Thanks, Trudi."

"Yes, take care Catarina."

Catarina counts to fifty and opens the stall door. She glances in the mirror. Her glamour has returned, but she knows it won't last. She quickly walks out of the bathroom, goes to her locker and leaves the hospital. She has to keep up appearances. Once free of the hospital, she rounds the corner, creates a portal and goes home.

And cried.

Her doorbell rings sometime later. She doesn't know who might be visiting her, but she just wants them to go away.

She gets a text message.

 ** _Magnus_**

She sobs. Magnus is calling HER. She should have been callling him. She hits the screen.

 ** _Open the door, Catarina._**

Oh shit, Magnus is here looking for comfort. Catarina calls herself a fool and stands up. She runs to the door and opens it. She sees Magnus and is ready to hug him until she sees who is standing behind him.

She slowly backs away as Magnus and Alec walk into the apartment. Alec closes the door and smiles at her, "Hi Catarina."

She grabs him and holds him tight, "I don't care if you are a ghost."

Magnus smiles, "Not a ghost, Catarina. But he is back from the dead."

She holds Alec's face in her hands, "How?"

Alec glances at Magnus, "The rune."

She looks at the love rune on his neck, "I need a drink."

Magnus nods, "You and me both, but first we want to know that Alec came back 'right'."

She looks from one to the other, "You mean, with all your protection spells?"

Alec nods, "Not only that, but that I didn't come back with any cravings for brains."

"Brains? You need to stop hanging out with Simon."

Alec laughs.

She smiles and hugs him again. She hugs Magnus, "You must have been a wreck."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I'm still not sure that this isn't a dream."

Catarina looks at him gently and guides him to the sofa, "Sit, talk, I'll check out Alec."

She waves her hand and medical equipment appears. Alec takes a seat next to her and she begins to examine him.

Magnus nods and takes another deep breath.

.

.

.

.

Magnus was in his office, preparing a potion. He had the television on. 'Judge Judy' was interrupted by breaking news. He rolled his eyes, because he liked Judge Judy, he glanced at the tv to see what was so special. Greenpoint was under attack by demons.

Magnus shook his head. That meant that Alec was going to be late again. He hit 'record' on the DVR because he wanted proof if Alec made an excuse for being late tonight.

He put the potion down and watched Izzy, Clary, and Jace easily handle demons. Magnus wondered where his favorite ShadowHunter was, when he appeared in all his badassness. Magnus smiled with pride as he saw Alec easily handle the demons, his smile faded as he saw a demon come up behind his husband.

Magnus never created a portal so fast in his life, but by the time he got there, Alec was dead. For the first time, since he has known Alexander Lightwood, Magnus was too late to save him.

Magnus destroyed the demon with a flick of his wrist. Magnus saw that Alec's deflect/block rune was cut and understood why the mundanes were now screaming. But he wanted them to shut up because he couldn't think.

He created a portal, picked Alec up and arrived at the Institute, with Jace, Izzy and Clary in tow and in tears.

He laid Alec on a bed in the Infirmary. He begged Alec to open his eyes.

Magnus texted Max.

Simon showed up a few minutes later.

The bleeding had stopped, because his heart had stopped beating.

Magnus kissed Alec. His lips were cold.

Magnus stood there. His body was as numb as his mind.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, his husband, was dead.

.

.

.

.

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He wipes away tears and gives Catarina a weak smile.

Alec gets up and sits next to Magnus. He gently kisses his husband.

He rests his forehead against Magnus', "Not dead."

Magnus smiles.

Catarina says gently, "Magnus, you need a vacation."

Magnus kisses Alec, "All I need is Alec."

She smiles, "Well, you have him. He's fine. All his protections are still in place. In fact he has more than he did."

Magnus looks at Alec, who shrugs, "More? What more can he be protected from?"

She sits back in her chair, "Aging. It seems that now he can no longer age."

"He's immortal?"

"It would seem so. I'm not sure that he can't be killed, but as for getting older, that is no longer a problem."

"We should have a drink and celebrate."

Alec nods, "Tell Max to come here."

Magnus takes out his phone, "Of course." He sends Max a text and a minute later a portal opens up.

Max walks over to Catarina and kisses her cheek. He walks over to the sofa where Alec is sitting. He sits on the floor by his father's feet and rests his head against Alec's leg. He wraps his arms around the leg and relaxes.

Alec and Magnus share a look. Alec gently strokes Max's hair, "You okay, blueberry?"

Max nods, and squeezes his leg, "I'm good."

Magnus gets up, "Catarina, wine?

Catarina shakes her head, "No, Mr. Bane, I'll have whatever you are having. I need it."

Magnus laughs, "Martini it is. Alec?

Alec laughs, "Yeck, you know I hate martini."

Max giggles as he hugs Alec's leg.

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Alec, Catarina doesn't have coffee."

Catarina sniffs, "I hate coffee."

Max giggles as Alec looks at her, offended, "Catarina, that is not nice."

Magnus snaps his fingers and a Dunkin Donuts cup appears in his hand, "Here, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "Thank you, Magnus." He takes the cup from Magnus and takes a sip, "Perfect."

Magnus leans over and kisses him, "Yes, my love you are."

Alec blushes and drinks his coffee.

Magnus looks at Max, "Max, you want something to drink?"

Max shakes his head, "No thanks, Poppa. I have all I need," as he hugs Alec's leg tighter.

Alec rests his hand on Max's head, "I'm not going anywhere, Max."

"No you aren't."

Catarina smiles, "Leave him alone. Magnus, you know you would be right down there doing the exact same thing."

Magnus finishes making the drinks and hands her a glass. He sits next to Alec, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She laughs, "Right, then why are you sitting so close to him?"

"Because."

She laughs, "Great comeback, Mr. Bane. I'm woman enough to admit that the only reason I'm not pushing both of you out of the way, is because when you leave, I plan on holding him for an hour."

Max looks at her, "No."

She nods, "Yes."

Max shakes his head, "We will see about that."

Alec drinks his coffee, listening to the three of them with a smile on his face.

Catarina looks at him, "Are we amusing you, Mr. Lightwood?"

He laughs, "I'm just waiting for you to stop fighting over me, so that I can find out the details of why I'm not dead."

Magnus takes a sip of his drink, "There is no 'fighting over' you, since I saw you first, therefore you are mine."

Max giggles, "Poppa wins."

Catarina pouts, "Fine. Yes, I also want to know, so spill Magnus."

Magnus smiles, "Actually, it was Max that figured it out."

Max shakes his head, "Nah, I'm good. You can tell them, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Alright then..."

He tells Alec and Catarina what happened after he returned to the Institute with a dead Alec.

Max is told about Alec's new immortality.

Catarina holds Alec for ten minutes, then he, Magnus and Max portal to the Institute to update the others over pizza.

Alec, Magnus and Max return home, exhausted and go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes. It is still night.

He sits up quickly, he is alone in the bed. Magnus feels the left side of the bed. It's cold.

Magnus tries to think.

Did he dream Alec dying and being reborn immortal? Is Alec working late?

Is Alec dead, his corpse now being prepared for his funeral? Maybe Magnus passed out from grief and dreamed Alec coming back from the dead.

Magnus listens and doesn't hear anybody moving in the loft.

If Alec is working late and that was all a vision, then Magnus can prevent it from happening. But if he does that, then Alec won't become immortal. But if Magnus can recreate the right amount of magic, he can get the same result without Alec dying.

Magnus knows he should get out of bed and get answers, but he's scared.

Scared to find out that Alec is dead and that he and Max have to live without him.

Scared that three weeks before their 20th anniversary, his husband is dead.

He thought he would have more than twenty years with Alexander Lightwood. He deserves more time with his soulmate.

Magnus closes his eyes and counts to twenty.

He opens his eyes. It is still dark and he is still alone in the bed.

He takes a deep breath and gets out of the bed. He slowly walks out of the bedroom and sees Alec, sitting on the sofa, watching tv with wide eyes.

Magnus relaxes a bit, Alec IS alive. He walks into the living room. Alec is so focused on the television, that he isn't aware of Magnus walking towards him.

Magnus doesn't want to startle him, so he whispers, "Alec."

Alec looks at him with horror in his eyes, "By the angel, Magnus." He gets up, and holds Magnus tight. Magnus, ready to kill whoever put that look in his husband's eyes, holds Alec tight.

Alec pulls away from him, takes his head in his hands and gently kisses Magnus. Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', "I'm so sorry, Magnus."

Magnus closes his eyes. He has no idea what Alec is talking about, but having Alec in his arms, slowly calms his fears after waking up alone in their bed.

Alec keeps his forehead against his and asks, "But why did you record it?"

Magnus takes a few minutes to figure out what Alec is talking about and when he realizes, he pulls away from Alec, "You watched your death?"

"It was paused on you creating a portal. But why would you record it in the first place?"

"At the time, I wanted proof that you had the situation under control, if you were late for dinner again. When I saw the demon behind you, the only thing on my mind was getting to you in time and I forgot that it was still recording."

"I had no idea it was there."

Magnus blinks at the tears forming in his eyes, "I saw that and rushed to save you. But I was too late. Blood was everywhere and you were already dead."

Alec holds him tighter.

Magnus continues, "I just wanted to get you safe. That was all I could think about. Getting you some place safe. The only thing keeping me sane was knowing that Max needed me. But I was prepared to go back and prevent that demon from killing you."

"Me too."

They look and see Max standing there, tears rolling down his face. Alec says gently, "Come here, Max."

Max runs over to his fathers and holds Alec tight. Alec puts an arm around him and kisses his head, "You too, what?"

Max rests his head against Alec's chest, "After I came home, I saw the DVR recording. I stopped it and saw what it was. I kept watching it, trying to figure out when would be the best time to save you. Then Poppa sent me the text to go to Catarina's."

"That's why you were holding my leg?"

Max nods against his chest, "I just wanted to make sure you were really alive."

"I still can't understand it myself."

Magnus rests his head against Alec's shoulder, "I guess the rune just needed more magic to bring you back. Remember when I touched your wedding rune?"

Alec nods, "It started to glow."

"Yes, but that wasn't me, I wasn't trying to put magic into it. It had to be the love rune empowering it, through our bond. Once the love rune, I guess, got recharged, the wedding rune lit up. All your runes did. After your deflect/block rune glowed, then you started healing. Once you were healed, Jace's parabatai rune came back and IT glowed."

He gently kisses Alec, "You gave me your strength to save Luke, and I gave you magic to come back to life. And back to me and Max."

"But why would Jace's parabatai rune glow blue?"

"Obviously because it's linked to you. It only glowed as it reappeared, then it went black."

Alec rests his head against Magnus', "It is way too early in the morning for this."

Magnus laughs, "Then why did you get out of bed."

"I had to go to the bathroom."

Magnus smiles, "Okay, but why were you watching tv?"

Alec shrugs, "I wanted to think, so I sat on the sofa. The tv was on and I wanted to see what it was. How much of that was actually seen by the mundanes?"

"They wouldn't have been able to see the fighting, but once your ... deflect/block rune was... a problem, they saw you..."

Alec gently kisses Magnus, "I get it."

Magnus whispers, "Good."

Max asks, "What did you want to think about, Daddy?"

Alec sighs, "How lucky I am to be alive." He looks at Magnus, "I know when you woke up and saw me gone, you panicked."

"A bit."

Alec kisses him, "Sorry, Magnus."

Max asks, "Why did you make me come home instead of letting me go with you to Catarina's right away?"

Magnus sighs, "If we found out that, Alec had come back 'wrong', it was best if you weren't there."

Alec nods.

Max looks from one father to the other, "By 'wrong' you mean evil?"

Magnus nods.

Max pulls away from Alec, "So, what? You would have killed Daddy? Again? Because there was something 'evil' about him?"

Magnus sighs, "Max, bringing people back from the dead never works out well."

Max shakes his head, "But he was fine when he woke up."

Magnus looks at Max gently, "That doesn't mean that it wouldn't have shown up later on."

Max blinks back tears and looks at a silent Alec, "And you would have let Poppa kill you?"

Alec takes Max into his arms, "If they found that I had evil in me, then yes, I would have let Magnus and Catarina kill me. I wouldn't have wanted to hurt either you or Magnus later on."

Max holds Alec as he looks at Magnus, "You figured if I was there, I would have stopped you."

Magnus sadly nods, "Yes, it was better this way."

"Then what? You would have come home and told me what? That you had to kill him?"

Magnus wipes away the tears from Max's face, "No, my darling. Catarina would have told you. Right after killing your Daddy, I would have killed myself, rather than live with the guilt."

Max looks at Magnus with wide eyes, "And left me alone?"

"I'm sorry, Max, but knowing that I bought Alec back, only to have to kill him, would have been too much for me to live with."

Max rests his head against Alec's chest, "Then it's a good thing, Daddy is evil free."

Magnus strokes his hair, "Yes it is."

Alec gently kisses Max's head, "Blueberry, you okay?'

Max shakes his head, "Not really. Knowing that I almost lost both of you is a lot to handle."

Alec holds him tight, "Sorry."

Magnus puts his arms around Max and Alec, "Max, this hasn't been one of the best days in your life."

Max weakly smiles, "Aside from learning that Daddy is now immortal, the rest of the day sucked."

Alec nods, "Yes, that was the only good thing."

Magnus gently says, "Why don't we try to get back to sleep and put an end to this terrible day?"

Alec nods, "Yes, let's try."

Max hugs his fathers tight and goes to his room.

Magnus and Alec walk to their bedroom and get in bed. Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and listens to his heart beating. They hold each other.

Magnus whispers, "If I wasn't able to bring you back, I would have joined you in death anyway. But it's best that Max not know _that_."

"He's smart, Magnus and he knows how much we love each other, I'm sure that was in the back of his mind at the time. And now even more so."

"That's probably why he stayed at my side until I collapsed. I was waiting for you to open your eyes and you never did. Then it hit me, you were dead and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. It's a good thing Max was thinking clearly."

"I really wasn't."

Max is standing by the door, tears running down his face, "I saw what that demon did to Daddy and I ran out of the bar. I thought I was back in that nightmare when Valentine's man went after him as a boy. Your text Poppa, got me away from thinking I had failed in saving him. When I saw Daddy lying there, my brain kept trying to tell me there was a way to bring him back but I was like Poppa, I couldn't see past him being dead. And I still see that, even though I know Daddy is right here in bed with you alive."

Alec gently says, "Come here, blueberry."

Max walks over to the bed and lays down next to Alec. Alec puts an arm around his son and holds him close.

Magnus kisses his cheek, "Been a long time since you slept in our bed."

Max nods, "Had no reason to."

Alec kisses the top of his head, "This is more than enough reason."

Magnus nods, "Yes it it."

Magnus moves over so Max can put his head on Alec's chest as well.

Alec laughs, "That is what pillows are for."

Magnus leans up and kisses his lips, "Humor us, we want to make sure your heart is beating."

"Oh."

Max nods.

Magnus gets comfortable again, "Okay, it's been a stressful day, let's try to get some sleep."

Alec falls asleep holding his two favorite warlocks and his two favorite warlocks fall asleep knowing that their favorite Shadowhunter is alive and well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks around the crowd. He and Alec wanted something simple for their 20th anniversary party. Just family and friends, in a restaurant, nothing fancy.

Catarina smiles at Magnus, "Happy anniversary, Magnus." She hugs him.

He smiles as he sees Alec across the room talking to Izzy and Raphael, "Thank you, Catarina."

"How are you doing?"

Magnus laughs, "As if you don't know. I heard you call Alec every day."

"He told you?"

Magnus smiles, "He texts me right after you call him."

"Damn, I thought he was my friend."

Magnus laughs loud enough that Alec looks his way. He sees who Magnus is talking to and winks. Catarina shakes her fist at the ShadowHunter, who smiles at her.

"Your friend, my husband. I told you Catarina, he belongs to me."

Her eyes are warm as she smiles at him. She clicks her glass against his, "May you live happily ever after together."

He smiles, "Amen to that."

"You finally getting some sleep?"

Magnus nods, "The first week was bad, especially for Max. He would wake up in the middle of the night and sit in the dark, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to disturb us, but he also wanted reassurance that Alec was alive. His need to see Alec always won, so he would sneak to our bedroom and peek in. I wasn't sleeping because every time I closed my eyes, I saw Alec lying dead, so I heard him. Alec wasn't sleeping because I was restless, so Alec would tell Max to get in bed with us and we would finally got some sleep."

Magnus continues, "After the third night, Alec rolled his eyes and told Max just to sleep with us and that was it. All three of us slept through the night. By the second week, Max was able to sleep through the night in his own bed and I was able to close my eyes without seeing him dead."

Catarina smiles, "Having your eighteen year old son sleep in your bed, isn't good for your sex life."

Magnus laughs loudly. Alec looks at him with a smile. Magnus smiles at him, "I love that man."

Catarina snorts, "Really? That's news to me."

He ignores her comment and continues, "When Max went to school in the morning, I would pull Alec into the bedroom. Izzy ran the Institute until I was ready to let him go to work. The first week, I just held and kissed him. I was afraid if I did anything else, he would break. It sounds stupid now, but that image of him scared me THAT much. The second week, I stopped being afraid to touch him."

"Watching your husband get killed messes with your mind."

Magnus nods, as he watches Alec walk over to talk to Jocelyn and Luke, "When Camille broke my heart and left me, I thought that was the worst pain I would ever have to live through. But seeing Alexander lying there was horrible."

"We don't talk for a long time, but he lets me know how you and Max are doing."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, every day, you call him to make sure he is alive."

"I didn't call the first week."

"That's because the first time you called, I answered and asked why you were calling him."

"You sounded like a jealous wife."

He snorts, "I wasn't sleeping and I was scared because he forgot his phone."

Catarina kisses his cheek, "We good?"

He smiles, "Of course."

"Is he working late?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No matter what time he goes in, by 10, he is walking into the loft."

"Walking into the loft?"

Magnus nods, "It was a compromise that he wouldn't budge on. He didn't want me hovering around him with a portal to bring him home."

"Ah, like you are watching his every move now?"

Magnus glares at her, "I'm not watching his every move."

"Right." She stands in front of him, "Where is he now?"

Magnus blinks, "He's with Simon and Maia."

She smiles, "He was, but now he is behind you."

Magnus turns around and sees his wonderful husband of twenty years. Catarina kisses Alec's cheek, "Later you two."

Alec kisses Magnus, "After all these years, you're still stalking me."

Magnus pulls Alec close to him, "How many times do I have to tell you, not stalking, protecting."

"Oh, I keep forgetting."

They kiss.

Max watches his fathers kiss from across the room, with a wide smile on his face.

Clary comes up to him, "Hi Max."

He smiles, "Hi, Aunt Clary."

"Things seem to be back to normal, finally."

He nods, "Thank you for your help."

She hugs him, "You're welcome."

"I wish I could have been there."

She smiles, "Been where?"

"My fathers' wedding."

She laughs, "The first one or the second one?"

His eyes widen, "They got married twice?"

She laughs, "No, Alec was going to marry Lydia..."

He cuts her off, "Daddy was marrying someone else?"

She nods, "Yep, but Magnus crashed the wedding. Alec kissed him and that was the beginning of their romance."

"I didn't know that. I thought they were always in love."

She smiles, "Oh they were, but there were obstacles in their way. But love always wins in the end."

Max looks at his fathers smiling at each other and can't imagine them not being in love.

The waitresses hand out glasses of champagne.

Once everybody has a glass, Magnus smiles at Alec, "Alexander, for twenty years I've known what Heaven is, because I've been married to an angel."

Everybody laughs and takes a drink.

Alec blushes, "Wow, I have to top that?"

Everybody laughs.

Alec clears his throat, "Magnus, I was an idiot, a confused idiot, when we first met. But you had enough faith in us, that we would become an 'us', and I thank you for your patience with this confused idiot."

Everybody smiles and takes a drink.

Magnus kisses him, "From the first moment I saw you, I knew."

Alec smiles, "Are we talking about the first moment you actually saw me, or the first time we saw each other?"

Magnus laughs, "Both."

Alec kisses him, "I love you."

Magnus kisses him, "I love you too."

Max says, "I want to make a toast."

Alec and Magnus smile at him.

"The reason I feel loved every day, is because I see the love you have for each other."

He walks over and hugs his fathers as the guests drink.

Izzy smiles, "My turn. To the cutest couple in the tristate area."

Everybody toasts.

Magnus looks offended, "Excuse you, ONLY the tristate area?"

Izzy smiles, "Magnus, I thought you were a humble man?"

"Oh I am, but don't dis my husband like that."

Everybody laughs.

Alec kisses Magnus, "Thank you for defending my honor."

Magnus smiles, "Always."

Jace clears his throat, "Okay, my turn. Alec, your taste in husbands is almost as good as your taste in parabatai."

Everybody laughs.

Maryse smiles as she raises her glass, "Magnus, thank you for loving my son, even after the way I first treated you. A lesser man would have given up, but you stuck to your guns and fought for him. Twenty years later, you are still fighting for him."

Alec walks over and kisses her cheek. She hugs him.

Catarina smiles, "Alec, when Magnus told me that he had fallen madly in love with a ShadowHunter, I thought he was kidding. All I heard was 'Alec this' and 'Alec that'. Then I met the famous Alec, and I saw why he wouldn't shut up about you. Izzy is right, you are a cute couple."

Magnus smiles at her, "He's still mine."

She laughs.

The party starts to wind down and people leave after hugging and congratulating Alec and Magnus one last time. Some portal away, some walk out.

Alec, Magnus and Max make sure nobody has left anything behind as they say goodbye to the waitresses. They portal back to the loft.

Alec takes off his jacket and walks into their bedroom.

Max giggles as he watches Magnus watch Alec, "Poppa, Daddy has to work tomorrow."

Magnus answers him, as watches Alec take off his shirt in their bedroom, "Daddy is the boss, he can call in sick and nobody can say shit about it."

Max giggles. He runs into his fathers' bedroom and smiles at Alec, "You're calling in sick tomorrow."

Alec looks at him confused, "Why would I do that?"

Max kisses his cheek, "Because Poppa wants a private celebration."

Alec sees Magnus slowly walk into the room. His eyes are fixed on Alec.

Alec smiles, "Good night blueberry."

Max giggles. He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Good night."

Magnus glances at Max, "Good night, Max."

Max goes into his bedroom.

Magnus pulls Alec into his arms and kisses him. When he stops only because breathing has become an issue he says, "Happy anniversary Alexander."

Alec has just enough time to say, "Happy anniversary, Magnus," before Magnus pushes him on the bed and starts to kiss him again.

Max doesn't see his fathers until dinner the next night.

 **THE END of this story and the** **Rune Series**

xxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

I told you it was going to be a fluffy and happy ending. :D


	2. deannaG talks

Or is it _**The End**_?

After typing that scene at the party with Clary telling Max about Alec's first wedding, I had an idea for a sequel series.

You want to hear it?

Suppose for some strange reason (that I will figure out later) Max goes back in time and observes how Alec and Magnus got together.

He pops into season 1 episodes and watches how their relationship blossoms and almost ends.

He will also pop into season 2/my AU "episodes". I already have an idea of him seeing Alec at his last fitting for his wedding to Magnus, something I wanted to include in _**Lightwood-Bane:Marriage**_ , but forgot.

How does that sound to you, dear reader?

Let me know, either here or over at my tumblr (nancyloumm)

Love you,  
deannaG

xxxxx


End file.
